Time
by booknerd623
Summary: Chloe and her friends are safe now...Right? When worries of her dad, aunt, and friends become too much Chloe struggles to focus. Can Chloe and her friends come up with a plan to save them all or will they die trying? After The Awakening. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy (obviously) or any of the characters.**

**Info: **I know some of you are not big Simon/Chloe fans, but please try to remember that stories that are not Derek/Chloe centered are still good. (I am not just saying that because my FanFic. is Simon/Chloe.) Please do not leave comments complaining about the whole Simon/Chloe situation. I hope you like my FanFic. and I'll try to update as soon as possible, but only if I get some positive comments asking me to. Enjoy!

* * *

The quite ticking of the wall clock seemed endless. I guess it is, if you think about it. Time is endless. A few weeks ago, I would have disagreed. I would have said that when you pass on, time stops. Time doesn't exist anymore. Now, I know that's not true. How? Well, a few weeks ago I started to see ghosts. Ghosts who are stuck roaming the Earth for an endless amount of time.

Liz. Liz is a girl I met locked up in Lyle House. They, the Edison Group, killed her claiming she was a failed subject in their sinister experiments. They genetically modified us, tried to make the effects of our powers lessen. It didn't work. We only became stronger, uncontrollable, failures...

I let my thoughts drone on listening to Tori's soft snores. We had just arrived at this "safe house" early last night, but it was too dark to look around and we were all too tired to do anything but sleep. Even though everyone keeps saying we're safe, I don't feel it. I can't help it, but with every creak of the floorboards, every branch scraping the windows, every wind that whistled through the trees. Any sound seemed to make me uneasy. Every sound seemed to make the back of my neck prickle.

I turned my head toward the window. Still dark. I could only guess that it was early morning, between three to four o'clock. As I rolled my head back into the center of the pillow, I felt the soft, warm bed that I slept in. Finally. It felt so nice to be in a bed again, something I would enjoy much more if only I could sleep.

I lay still, listening, for about an hour and a half when my eyelids, at last, began to drift closed. I could feel myself drifting off, and couldn't help but think of all the dead animals I could raise in my sleep. That must be a side effect of the Edison group's modification. I couldn't control raising the dead when I was asleep. Lucky for me, though, the dead decided they'd rather have me awake.

I crushed me eyes closed harder as I heard a girlie, high-pitched giggle snake around my head. Great! Just what I needed!

"W-w-who's there?" dang stutter.

There was no response.

I gathered every ounce of my courage that I practiced building up these past few weeks and mumbled, "F-fine. If you want to play games then you can forget talking to m-me."

The only response was another high-pitched laugh that made the hair on the back neck prickle again. I slid farther down, burrowing myself in the covers.

Something hit the wall above my head.

_That's just what I needed_, I thought, _Not only is there a ghost, but a poltergeist. Perfect._

"How's it going, necro?" the ghost sneered.

I pulled my head out from under the covers in time to see a vague form. It wasn't very clear, but enough to assure me that she wasn't smiling.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 1. Cliff-hanger! Hopefully you liked it and will want more... Maybe? Well, I hope you did like it. If I get some positive reviews I'll keep writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy (sadly) or any of the characters.**

**Info: **Alrighty, here is the second chapter. This one is a little longer than the first one. I hope it's good and you guys like it. Comments would be appreciated! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

This was just perfect! As I watched the ghost of a girl that looked to be about my age, maybe a year older, one thought was going through my head, _We're not safe! _I felt like my subconscious was screaming at me.

I'd dealt with enough ghosts the last few weeks to last me for the rest of my life. The fear must have been clear on my face because hers brightened slightly, satisfied that she frightened me.

"What's the matter, little necro? Afraid of a little ghost?" she laughed, a more eerie edge creeping into her voice.

I tried to sound confident, to act like I wasn't terrified because honestly, I swear I would have wet the bed if I weren't so frozen in place.

I sat up straight and made sure I spoke slowly enough that I didn't stutter, "If you don't tell me what you want and leave I'll banish you."

"If you banish me, I think you'll be sorry!" the girl began to fade.

She sparked my interest now, and I knew I shouldn't but I had to know what she meant when she said that I'd "be sorry." Against my better judgment, I shut my eyes, picturing a vague female form, and tugged.

"Hey!" I heard the girl shriek and I couldn't help but smirk a little at the thought that I was annoying her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, trying to imitate that little menace she put in her voice. Maybe I wasn't that powerful, or maybe I was more powerful than I could handle. Either way, she had to think I was strong.

The girl sounded a little ruffled when she spoke again after a few minutes. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll tell you _everything_."

I had a few options here. Option one was to (stupidly) follow an agito half demon wherever she wanted me to go. Option two was to try to wake someone up. And option three would be to follow her, but be cautious enough to avoid places that would be too dangerous.

Out of my three possible options, option two sounded like the best idea I have. Tori wouldn't be any help in the situation. In fact, Tori would probably make it worse. Simon. I liked Simon, but I guess I was just wondering how much he could handle. That left Derek or Andrew. I didn't quite trust Andrew quite yet. I hadn't even known him for a full day.

Derek was my last choice. I hated to be the damsel in distress, especially when Derek happened to be the one rescuing me all the time. I sighed knowing I had to make a decision now.

As if reading my thoughts the ghost said, "I haven't got all night, necro! If you're coming, then come!"

As scared, as I was I slid my legs out from under the covers. I took a deep breath before I plopped onto the cold floor. I was only wearing a thin nightshirt and socks. Not knowing where I would be going I picked up a jacket on my way out the bedroom door.

Not really wanting Tori to come, but still hoping she'd wake, I closed the door a tad bit harder then I should have. I knew she slept like the dead, but a girl could hope.

I began following the vague form of the girl. If she was a poltergeist in the afterlife that meant she was an agito in life. Just like Liz or Dr. Davidoff. As the girl led me down the hall, I became kind of jittery. I had no idea why, but I felt the sudden need to interrogate the girl before we went any farther.

"Stop," I commanded the girl. I heard her sigh loudly, annoyed.

"What now?" her irritation was thick in her voice.

"I want to know who you are," I said simply. I thought about when we arrived here. If I remembered correctly, Simon and Derek were a few doors down from the room Tori and I shared, right across the hall from where I had stopped the girl.

"That can wait. Come on!" she muttered too quickly. Other then the fact that she seemed to have a sole purpose of annoying the hell out of me; I wasn't sure why she would avoid telling me something as simple as her name.

"No, it can't!" I retorted, raising my voice. Half of me was hoping Simon or Derek would come out of the room. The other half was saying, _Shut up! We can handle this!_

"Fine, if you must know, my name was Amanda," Amanda muttered.

She sounded less menacing, kind of hurt now actually. I made a mental note of the fact that she had said, "was."

"Who are you?" I continued with my interrogation.

I thought I saw something glisten on her transparent cheek. A tear? Could ghosts cry? More importantly, why would she be crying?

"I _was _related to Marcel Davidoff. I'm sure you've heard of _him_," she spat the words at me.

All I could do was stand there, my mouth gaping open, watching Amanda. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 2 is finished! I hope you guys liked it. I don't think it's bad… Well, if you liked it please leave a comment. If you didn't like it, leave me a comment; let me know how I can make it better. Thanks for reading everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**

**Info: **Sorry, it took me a while to update. I've been busy lately. Any-hoo, I just wanted to let you guys know that some of the other characters will be showing up in this chapter. I'm going to ask again that you not leave any comments complaining about the whole Simon/Chloe situation. If you have any suggestions or any other, comment (minus shots at Simon/Chloe) please feel free to leave a review. I'll update soon, on one condition. I want to have at least five reviews. That there is what we call a bribe, kids. :) Enjoy!

* * *

I honestly can't say how long I stood there just staring at Amanda. I didn't know what else to do but stare.

"Are you schizo?" Amanda spoke slowly, questioning.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking back to when I'd first been brought to Lyle House, when Dr. Gill first told me that I "had" schizophrenia. "_Now, Chloe, have you ever heard of schizophrenia?_"

"N-n-no," I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt as if I were frozen, unable to move any part of me.

Amanda scoffed as she turned so that her back faced me again, "Ok, I'm sure. Now come on already."

_Get a hold of yourself, Chloe!_

"W-where are you taking me?" I had to know.

Amanda spun around so fast I had to bite back a yelp. She was so close now I swore I could feel her breath on my face. I stared up at her, waiting for her to respond and trying to look calm.

Amanda was at least a head taller than me, about Simon's height. She had a thin face framed by long, black hair. I wanted to look away as soon as I saw her eyes. Her left eye was a blue so light it seemed white, and her right eye was broken. It was literally split into different pieces, like broken glass.

"You'll find out."

I heard a door open across the hall.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Derek.

"A-A-Amanda, this is Derek," I mumbled.

"Amanda?" There was a moment of silence, and then I saw recognition cross Derek's face, "Is there a ghost here, Chloe?"

Amanda slid away from me, but I could see the malice in her eyes, especially frightening in her broken eye.

"Now look what you've done, you brat!" Amanda scolded.

"Derek would like to know what you wanted to show me, too," my voice cracked.

"Well, maybe I don't want to show him!" Amanda was furious. If she were a cartoon, smoke would be coming from her ears.

"Amanda," Derek spoke again, looking around the hall for any sign of a ghost, "I really would like to see."

I saw her cheek sparkle again, and I was sure it was a tear. What happened to her?

"Fine," Amanda sighed, defeated. "Tomorrow night at midnight. Bring all of your friends."

"You want me to bring Simon, Tori, and Andrew, too?" I was shocked she'd given in so quickly.

"What?" I pulled my gaze away from Amanda just in time to see Derek's eyes on me. He didn't know what was going on, and for Derek that was like falling off a cliff.

"No, just those two," Amanda said, pointing to the room I shared with Tori and the room Derek just come out of.

"Ok. Where should we meet you?" I asked. I wasn't so scared now that Derek was here. It could have been anyone, as long as I had someone with me, I felt better.

"I'll find you. You can gather your friends," Amanda spoke, rubbing her cheek.

"O-o-ok," I suddenly felt woozy. My head was spinning.

"Good. Fine," Amanda croaked. Her voice sounded heavy, the tears weighing in her voice.

I vaguely saw Amanda nod and fade away. The last thing I saw was the floor and Derek running over to me.

∙ ღ ∙

What just happened? I could hear someone breathing softly next to me. I was stuck in that place between sleep and consciousness, when your head feels all fluffy. It reminded me of being drugged.

I don't really remember what happened. I only remember a ghost, a poltergeist, named Amanda. I remember she was taking me… somewhere, and she said she was related to Dr. Davidoff.

I rolled onto my back, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. I felt someone rubbing my shoulder and jumped up, everything that happened last night rushing back to me.

I looked over to see Simon, looking confused and startled.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I started giggling, "N-no. You didn't scare me. I was just startled."

I saw Simon shaking his head in mock disappointment and came to sit back on the bed.

I noticed sunlight streaming into the room, almost like it were afternoon. I also noticed Tori's bed was empty.

"What happened?" I suddenly realized Derek must have carried me in here last night.

Simon smiled, "I was hoping you could tell me. Derek only said there was a ghost and you fainted."

I felt myself blushing again. Great.

"Oh, yea," I laughed again, "There was a ghost, a poltergeist, named Amanda. She was trying to take me somewhere. I knew it was probably stupid to follow her, but I had to know what she wanted."

Simon nodded, "I told Derek you probably had a good explanation for following a ghost."

I gasped. That reminded me of what Amanda had said.

"She was related to Dr. Davidoff. She wants all of us, you, Derek, Tori, and me, to meet her tonight so she can show us… whatever it was."

"Dr. Davidoff! She's related to Dr. Davidoff!"

"What's going on?" Derek was running into the room with Tori behind him.

"Calm down. I was telling Simon what happened last night," I motioned for Derek to shut the door. "Is Andrew awake?"

Derek spoke slowly, confused now, "He went to pick up lunch."

Lunch? I looked at the bright light flowing into the room. It was afternoon!

"Why did you follow her? What did she tell you? What were you telling Simon?" Derek was upset, confused, and probably hungry. He wanted answers and fast.

"Hold on, Derek." I sat up farther on the bed and motioned for everyone to sit down. Tori slid onto the foot of my bed, but Derek ignored me and just glared.

"Ok. First, I followed Amanda because she's a ghost that just happens to be here. You can't honestly be ok with that. Second, she told me some pretty interesting things, and that's what I was telling Simon."

Simon spoke again. He seemed all right, just a little shaken, "This ghost, Amanda, told Chloe she was related to Dr. Davidoff…"

Derek cut him off, "How the hell do we know she's telling the truth, Chloe?"

I sighed. Derek's attitude ticked me off. How could he not trust me? "She was crying, Derek."

That seemed to convince him. He shut his mouth and waited for Simon to continue.

"She wants all of us to meet with her. She wants to show all of us whatever she wanted to show Chloe."

"Do you think that's safe?" Tori spoke for the first time since she'd entered the room.

"I think we'll be… o-ok," Of course, I stuttered. My stutter was a telltale sign I was lying.

"Chloe?" I expected Derek to notice my stutter.

Simon picked up my hand, "If you don't think it's safe, Chloe, we don't have to meet with her."

"Simon's right, Chloe, but it might help us to know what it was she was going to show us."

Wow, Tori must be really out of it to just sit there and not insult anyone. Still, Tori had a point. What about Aunt Lauren, if she's still alive. What Amanda wants to show us could help save her. What about Rae? Even if she betrayed me, she didn't deserve to die. My dad. If he ever found out about anything, the Edison Group did… I can't even think about that.

To make everything worse, we're in danger every second. I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of me.

I took a deep, long breath, "We can meet with her, but we'll have to be careful."

Derek's head shot up, "Andrew's back."

"Should he know about this?" Tori got up from the bed.

I spoke before Derek got a chance, "Amanda didn't want him to."

"Neither do I. We'll handle this ourselves."

"But we can trust Andrew, Derek," Simon got up, too, still holding my hand.

"We should still try to handle this on our own." As much as I hated to admit it, Derek was right. It was probably better to handle things for ourselves.

"Kids!" Andrew yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

At least lunch might help keep our minds off the agonizing day we would have today. Well, our patience would pay off… hopefully.

* * *

**Ok, that's chapter 3. A little bit of a cliff hanger. I hope you liked it, and will keep reading. I'll try to update sooner, but don't forget the bargain (bribe). Well, if you liked it, please leave a comment. If you didn't like it, leave me a comment; let me know how I can make it better. Thanks for reading everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy or any of the original characters. *Sighs***

**Info: **I received my fifth review today so, I'm writing my next chapter. I understand some of you viewers think my chapters are too short so, I'll try to make this one longer. I'm going for five or more reviews again. If I get five reviews, or more, I'll keep writing. I also wanted to let everyone know that I might rewrite a chapter in either "The Summoning" or "The Awakening" from the point of view of one of the other characters. If you have any suggestions as to which chapter/ point of view I should write, leave me a private message. Enjoy!

* * *

After the discussion Tori, the guys, and I had, we were heading down to lunch. My stomach was grumbling, but I sort of got used to that the last few days on the run. It was sort of endless… like the ticking of that clock.

I quickly jogged to the bathroom down the hall, and ran a comb through my hair, grimacing at the stupid black die Derek had bought for me to cover up my red streaks. I know Derek didn't purposely buy me black dye, it was just to protect me from the reward on my head.

Of course the half-million dollar reward only made me think of my dad. I wanted to call him; I wanted to do something to let him know I was all right.

I was snapped back into the present by a light knock on the door. I jumped.

"Do you ever get less jumpy?" Simon laughed.

"I wasn't jumpy until I started seeing ghosts."

He laughed again, "Yea, I guess that could do it. Ready to eat?"

I nodded and we headed down the dusty staircase. As far as movie sets go this would be great for a horror movie. Dusty, dirty, old, and secluded. Maybe not a zombie movie, but something a little calmer than zombies.

As we walked, I wondered how Simon remembered his way down here. There were so many different hallways and doors to get lost in.

"Ah, there's the late riser!" Andrew smiled when Simon and I entered the kitchen. He seemed so cheerful, not like his appearance would suggest. He looked too muscular with a strong jaw, crooked nose, and graying crew-cut hair. On the other hand, after seeing his house, his appearance didn't suggest a cozy little cottage in the woods.

I smiled as Simon pulled me to a chair around the table and sat down next to me. Derek sat across the table, next to Tori. I had to hold back a giggle as I looked at them with their chairs pushed as far apart as they could manage, angling their bodies away from each other. Derek kept his face down, gaze averted.

"Did you want something to eat, Chloe?" Andrew smiled again.

"What do we have?"

"Dust, cheap sandwich wraps, and some cereal," Tori muttered picking apart what looked like a left over piece of energy bar.

"Mmm," I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Yes, well, we weren't expecting visitors, and there wasn't much to buy at the convenience store, but some other members of my group will be coming tomorrow with much more food," Andrew nodded his head like he was talking to a four year old.

"Until then, bon 'appetite," Derek sighed, sliding a bowl of Cheerios toward me and getting up from the table.

∙ ღ ∙

I was fussing with my hair all through breakfast. Simon noticed, and when we stepped into the living room, he grabbed my hands.

"Chloe? Is something wrong?"

"Just my h-hair."

"Chloe?"

I sighed, "Well my hair's part of it."

He pulled me down onto the large couch that took up most of the space in the room. It was old velvet that threw off the whole room.

"Do you want to talk? We can get you new hair dye, but I can tell that's not all that's bothering you."

How did everyone see through me so easily? I didn't think I was so obvious.

"No, not really," I lied. I was sure to talk slow enough to keep my voice even and stutter free, but fast enough he wouldn't notice.

I thought I saw something in his eyes, but it was gone before I registered the change.

"Well, if you want to talk, you know where to find me," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks, Simon."

He just nodded, mumbled something about finding Derek, and left.

I looked at the clock. It was only going on 1:30. I guess it was time to look around.

∙ ღ ∙

I had looked everywhere. All over the house. There was nothing left to do to pass time. I checked the clock again 3:27.

Ugh! Why is it that time always passes so much slower when you're waiting for something?

Our night of impending doom was still hours away. I wasn't in the mood to confront Amanda now, but I needed something to do.

Simon didn't seem in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Derek was missing. I didn't see him anywhere. That left Tori.

As I clomped up the stairs to our room, I thought about the insult free Tori I saw this morning. I also added Simon's odd, unapproachable attitude to my list. Then there was Derek. He was usually evasive, and I'd learned to expect that, but he wasn't normally so evasive that even Simon couldn't talk to him.

What was going on? Everyone seemed out-of-whack today.

When I opened the creaky wooden door to our room, I saw Tori lying on her bed. Just laying there.

"Hey, Tori."

"Chloe."

"What's up? You seem upset."

"Upset?" when Tori spoke I heard the old Tori in her voice, the bitter resentment she had toward me for "stealing" Simon from her. It reminded me of Amanda's malice last night.

I nodded and glided to the bed sitting on the very edge by her feet.

"No, I'm not upset! Not at all! I'm happy freakin' dandy!"

"Tori?" I didn't understand the mood swings. Are they sure she isn't actually bipolar?

"What's the matter princess? Something bothering you? Isn't it always about you?" she spat the words at me, and I vaguely realized that she had gotten up from the bed and was now towering over me.

"T-t-tori? Calm down,"

"Calm down?" Tori raised her arms sparks flying between her fingers. She looked about ready to throw a lightning bolt through my skull when I heard the door fly open with an audible bang.

"What the hell?" Simon hit Tori with a knock-back spell, and she hit the ground.

Derek ran past Simon to hold Tori down. I saw Simon standing in front of me, arms raised for another spell in case Tori managed to get up. Andrew stumbled into the room then, kneeling behind me, trying to stop me from shaking.

I could hardly see. My whole frame was vibrating.

"What on earth is going on in here?" I had this odd feeling that Andrew was just realizing how dangerous we really could be.

"Chloe, I am so sorry! I don't know what happened," Tori said through her teeth, still lying on the floor under Derek's hands.

"I-it's ok-k," I tried to smile.

"No! It's not!" Simon was very obviously upset. He took a deep breath and leaned down to me. "You alright?"

I just nodded. I needed to talk to them without Andrew here. Something was definitely going on.

"Derek," I whispered. I tried to be quiet enough that only he could here, but considering I was spazzing and could barely breathe, much less talk, it wasn't hard.

I saw him lift his head slightly and nod, his eyes locked on mine.

Turning my head to look at Andrew I hooked my thumb toward the door. Derek seemed to get it right away or, maybe he just wanted to talk as much as I did.

"Andrew? Why don't you see what you can get for supper? I think we'll all need something after this."

"Oh, um, will you four be ok?" Andrew questioned looking between Tori and me. Clearly "four" was another word for two.

"Course," Derek mumbled.

Simon stepped behind me and took Andrew's place holding me up, and then Andrew stomped out, slamming the door.

"S-s-some…" I tried to talk, but Derek shook his head, cutting me off.

"Still in hearing range."

When we were sure Andrew couldn't hear Tori requested to be let go, and they all helped me up.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I really didn't mean anything. I don't know what happened," Tori was mumbling, almost to herself.

"I'll b-be fine-e."

Simon and Derek walked me over to my bed, one supporting each side. Tori resumed lying on her bed like she was before.

"What the hell happened, Tori?" Derek shouted.

"I told you, dog, I don't know! I was fine, and then I just… lost it!"

"Cool it, bro," Simon said, trying to remove the bite from his voice. Simon was sitting next to me, supporting me so I wouldn't fall.

Derek paced back and forth across the room, talking to himself so quietly we didn't understand a word of it.

"Oh, Chloe? You wanted to say something?" Derek stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Yea. I think something is wrong," I said. I was starting to calm down now, my breathing back to normal.

"What do you mean?" Tori sat up.

"Everyone just seems weird today."

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Simon asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"Well, take Tori for example," Tori looked a little offended as I said this, "Tori has no idea why she got so upset. Simon, you got upset this morning and kind of seemed a little unapproachable. Derek, you basically disappeared off the face of the Earth this afternoon."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, and I watched as they all nodded, excepting what I said.

"Well, what do you think is wrong?" Simon asked.

"I'm… not sure," I felt myself blush.

"What do you think?" Tori asked, her question directed toward Derek.

Derek stood in the corner of the room, his face an expression of complete confusion.

"Not sure yet," he said after a few minutes.

"Maybe we can find out tonight," I smiled reassuringly.

"Maybe," Derek breathed.

∙ ღ ∙

We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the house, staring off into space.

When Andrew came home with dinner, he looked nervous. Nervous probably wasn't the right word, more like terrified. His expression reminded me of the way it was last night when he had first seen Derek. We ate in silence, barely eve making eye contact.

After everyone was well fed, we took well-deserved showers. I stood under the hot water, scrubbing at my head. This dye had to come out sometime. I kept standing there, letting the water relax my muscles and, hopefully, remove some dye.

When I finished taking my shower, I sat on top of the comforter and brushed my hair.

I was going insane! Every thought I had somehow led back to my dad, or my aunt, or Rae. I didn't seem to reduce any risk on anyone whether I was with them or across the country. Then, there was us. I seemed to put all of us in more danger than necessary. Even if I'm the only one that could see and hear these ghosts, I'm not the only one who could get hurt when it comes to ones like Liz or Amanda.

Surprisingly I was able to drift into sleep, listening to Tori's snores and the clock across the hall.

I dreamt of the homeless guy we ran into earlier on our trip. I would be walking over to his body when all of a sudden I would find myself looking down at Liz on a cold, steel table.

I heard a soft voice drifting into my dreams, breaking me away into consciousness.

"Necro."

I ignored the voice, but it sounded somewhat familiar.

"Necro? Oh, what's her name? Oh, um, Chloe!" I soon recognized the voice as Amanda.

I opened my eyes to see her blue/white eyes staring into mine.

"Let's go, it's time!"

* * *

**There you go! That's chapter 4. I'll update soon! Don't forget to maybe think about a chapter/ point of view for me to write in. Private message me anytime. If you liked it, please leave a comment. If you didn't like it, leave me a comment; let me know how I can make it better. Thanks for reading everyone! **


End file.
